beda, tapi sama
by winter lodge
Summary: jika hanya dilihat sekilas, karma dan rio terlihat sangat, sangat berbeda, bahkan mungkin bertolak belakang; tapi apa iya?


assassination classroom © matsui yuusei

no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended

.

.

Kayano menguap lebar, berusaha memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen di udara ke dalam aliran darahnya demi mendukung kerja otaknya yang sudah diperas sedemikian rupa. Nagisa di depannya berusaha menahan mulutnya agar tidak membuka, karena sesungguhnya ia sama mengantuknya dengan Kayano namun ia merasa sungkan untuk menguap lebar. Tangannya memegang pensil dengan lebih erat, sementara Kayano menggaruk kepalanya sebelum mulai kembali fokus pada buku tulisnya.

Pada jam pelajaran kali ini Koro-sensei dengan sejuta metode belajarnya membagi para siswa menjadi kelompok-kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari dua orang, dan memberikan studi kasus yang luar biasa rumit. Nagisa dan Kayano berada dalam satu kelompok, dan tiga puluh menit menggojlok otak ternyata belum cukup untuk bisa menemukan hal-hal esensial dalam studi kasus tersebut. Suatu saat Nagisa iseng memeriksa sekeliling untuk mengalihkan fokus sejenak, ia menemukan bahwa bukan hanya kelompoknya saja yang terlihat kesulitan. Ketika Isogai dan Kataoka saja tampak berdebat dengan dahi berkerut dan Okuda tampak kewalahan, bagaimana nasib siswa yang otaknya tidak secemerlang peralatan makan emas seperti dirinya, begitulah hal yang sekelebat muncul di pikirannya. Namun tentu saja, ada orang-orang istimewa di kelas istimewa ini; dua orang yang dalam konteks akademik, memiliki kinerja otak melebihi teknologi internet 4G LTE.

"Koro-sensei, kami sudah selesai."

Diiringi decak kagum (dan lirikan penuh dengki dari beberapa orang) Rio berdiri dari kursinya dan mengumpulkan lembar jawaban yang penuh dan rapi, sementara Karma, partnernya, duduk di kursi dengan ekspresi puas. Nagisa melirik jam, hanya butuh tiga puluh tiga menit bagi duo pemegang ranking tertinggi di kelas 3-E itu untuk menyelesaikan studi kasus yang menurut Koro-sensei waktu pengerjaan rata-ratanya adalah satu jam. Koro-sensei menepukkan tentakelnya sebagai tanda apresiasi begitu Rio menaruh lembar jawabannya di podium.

"Bagus sekali, Nakamura-san!" pujinya dengan bangga. "Hm, hanya dengan sekali lihat aku sudah berhasil merasakan ketajaman analisis kalian. Kalian boleh beristirahat, tapi ingat, jangan ganggu teman-teman kalian yang lain, oke?"

Rio mengangguk sambil membuat gestur oke dengan tangan kirinya. "Oke, Sensei."

Selagi gadis pirang itu kembali ke kursinya, Nagisa bisa mendengar suara helaan napas yang cukup keras datang dari Kayano. Dari matanya yang terlihat sedikit sayu, Nagisa berasumsi gadis berambut hijau di depannya ini tengah mengalami sedikit demotivasi karena Rio atau Karma—dan otak cemerlang mereka.

"Mereka hebat sekali, ya …." Ada sedikit rasa iri membumbui kalimat tersebut. "Siswa pintar dan siswa pintar, tentu saja analisis mereka akan semakin bagus dan tajam. Menurutmu apakah mereka akan mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk studi kasus kali ini, Nagisa-kun?"

"Uh, kemungkinan besar sih, tentu saja …" Nagisa meringis, hal tersebut rasanya sudah pasti akan terjadi. Karma adalah pemegang ranking satu di Kunugigaoka pada ujian yang baru saja mereka lewati, sementara Rio pemegang peringkat kedua—secara teknis mereka berdua adalah siswa-siswa paling pintar di kelas 3E. Jaminan mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas untuk tugas kelompok seperti ini semacam sudah pasti berada di tangan-tangan mereka. "Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka memang cerdas, hm?"

"Yap." Kayano menjepit pensilnya di antara bibir dan hidung. "Tapi Nagisa-kun, pernahkah kau berpikir, untuk ukuran dua orang yang sangat berbeda, kerjasama mereka sangat baik?"

Nagisa mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Kayano barusan. "Eh?"

"Maksudku—kautahu, dengan sekali lihat aku bisa merasakan kalau Nakamura-san dan Karma-kun itu dua orang yang sangat berbeda, bahkan mungkin bertolak belakang, tapi kerjasama mereka dalam menyelesaikan soal ini bagus sekali. Apakah itu karena mereka memang berada pada satu level kecerdasan yang sama atau ada hal lain, ya?" Ada binar penasaran muncul di kedua mata Kayano. "Nagisa-kun, menurutmu Karma-kun orangnya seperti apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kayano barusan, Nagisa mengernyitkan dahi, memutar memorinya dalam kepala untuk bisa mendapatkan elaborasi jelas mengenai bagaimana sosok Akabane Karma bagi dirinya.

"Karma-kun … ya Karma-kun. Karma-kun yang biasa kaulihat sehari-hari."

.

.

Akabane Karma. Liar, nakal, brutal, membuat semua orang menjadi gempar.

Kurang lebih sih begitu.

Ia adalah anak yang sangat cemerlang, dan mungkin akan lebih diterima oleh lingkungan sosialnya jika saja ia memiliki kesadaran untuk mengontrol emosinya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Kepalanya besar dan cukup tahan banting menghadapi gosip-gosip berbisa tentang dirinya, yang sudah beberapa kali terlibat dalam kasus kekerasan. Tipikal anak yang bisa menghabiskan semalaman untuk bermain_ game_ kapal-kapalan atau_ game_ _idol-idol-_an namun tetap bisa memperoleh angka sempurna pada ujian keesokan harinya (dan sukses pula memancing dendam dan dengki dari teman-teman sekelas). Sepertinya tidak punya keahlian khusus selain menjadi pintar dan memancing perkara. Sepertinya. Tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin diam-diam Karma jago _belly dance_ atau semacamnya. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

Dari apa yang Nagisa ketahui sejak berteman dengan pemuda berambut merah itu selama kurang lebih satu tahun, Karma adalah anak yang sangat cepat bosan dan jiwa kompetisinya begitu tinggi, makanya senang cari sensasi. Mungkin kalau ia benar-benar berniat, saat ini wajahnya sudah menghiasi koran dan majalah nasional dalam artikel jenis apapun, dari mulai yang bisa dibayangkan (rubrik prestasi akademik) sampai yang tak bisa dibayangkan (rubrik kesuksesan petani jamur hidroponik). Hanya saja kedatangan alien kuning bertentakel yang hendak menghancurkan Bumi membuat wajah Karma terhindar dari publikasi tingkat nasional.

Sejujurnya Nagisa sendiri kurang tahu apa yang dilakukan Karma pada waktu luangnya, namun dari pengakuan bahwa Karma senang sekali memancing dompet para anak _punk _yang sering nongkrong di _konbini,_ dapat disimpulkan bahwa dunia Karma tidak jauh-jauh dari hal tersebut. Nagisa juga menduga Karma suka membaca koran seperti bapak-bapak saat sarapan dan minum teh sore hari, entah untuk merencanakan untuk menguasai dunia atau mengisi rubrik teka teki silang. Satu hal yang jelas sih, Karma senang main _game _kapal perang (Nagisa tahu soal ini karena Karma pernah mengirim undangan untuk bermain _game _kapal perang ini ke alamat _e-mail_ Nagisa, meskipun belakangan Karma mengaku akun _e_-_mail_-nya dibajak). Mungkin pemanasan otak sebelum mencoba menguasai dunia.

.

.

"Begitu ya …" Kayano mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengarkan pemaparan Nagisa. "Memang benar-benar Karma-kun yang aku tahu."

Nagisa meringis. "Ya, begitulah. Setahuku Karma itu … betul-betul apa adanya?"

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Setelah jeda beberapa detik, Nagisa seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Nakamura-san?" Nagisa balik bertanya pada Kayano. "Aku baru tahun ini sekelas dengannya, dan kupikir kau sebagai perempuan lebih tahu mengenai dirinya. Bisakah kauceritakan padaku?"

.

.

Nakamura Rio. _Fashionista gorgeous English girl._

Kayano ingat, sekali waktu saat siswi-siswi kelas 3-E belanja bersama di department store beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia betul-betul terpana dengan gaya berpakaian Rio. Gadis itu memiliki _sense_ yang bagus dalam memilih pakaian dan meskipun usianya baru lima belas, pengetahuannya tentang _fashion _sudah cukup luas. Memang tidak terduga, karena Rio terlihat lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk nongkrong di warung ramen atau menjadi mesum dengan mengintip guru mereka mandi, dibandingkan membaca majalah _fashion_. Nyatanya ia memiliki_ sense _yang bagus dan wawasannya juga luas. Suatu hari, mungkin Rio bisa bekerja menjadi seorang model, mengingat ia juga memiliki wajah yang cocok untuk itu.

Sebetulnya, jika sejak awal Kayano sudah mem-_follow _Rio di media sosial, ia tidak akan sekaget itu. Tiap akhir minggu atau hari-hari spesial, Rio selalu mengunggah foto OOTD (_outfit of the day_) di beberapa media sosialnya dan hanya butuh hitungan detik untuk menggiring datangnya _like_ atau _comment_. Kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang mumpuni juga turut membantu dalam berkomunikasi dengan orang asing yang mengomentari hanya sekedar untuk mengagumi _fashion sense_ Rio.

"_omg you slayyyyyy girl"_

"_your style is soooooo glorious! tomboyish yet elegant"_

"_where can I get outfits like this? T_T"_

"_rio-chan is very gorgeous desu ^^ I want to have clothes like rio-chan too ^^"_

"_freaking gorgeous! love from atlanta ~"_

Ya Kayano sih tidak mengerti betul arti dari komentar-komentar itu, namun yang pasti ia yakin bahwa semua komentar itu adalah pujian.

Saat teman-teman sekelasnya membahas soal ini, Rio hanya tertawa dan baginya itu hanya semacam bonus. Memang, selain menghabiskan waktu di warung ramen dan atau bermain bersama teman-teman, Rio suka memperhatikan model baju-baju bagus dan berakhir mencoba gaya-gaya tersebut pada dirinya sendiri. Didukung dengan penampilan fisiknya, kedua hal tersebut berhasil menjaring banyak atensi di dunia maya. Jejaring inilah yang membuatnya mengembangkan kemampuan berbahasa Inggris setiap harinya. Hobi yang berujung pada meningkatnya kapasitas diri, bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan?

.

.

"Kayano-san, boleh aku minta _username _Instagram-nya Nakamura-s—"

Cubitan kecil yang dilayangkan Kayano membuat Nagisa menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum sempat selesai.

"Jangan salah fokus, Nagisa-kun," desis Kayano. "Tanya pada Nakamura-san sendiri, deh. Setelah kaulihat foto-fotonya, aku yakin kau akan sependapat denganku."

Nagisa mengangguk, diam-diam memasukkan "tanya_ username_ Instagram Nakamura-san" dalam _to-do-list _hari ini.

"Dua orang itu benar-benar berbeda, bukan? Dunianya saja berbeda. Yang satu membuat jejaring, yang satu lagi … sumber prahara." Wajah Kayano sudah mirip dengan emotikon menangis sambil tertawa. "Lalu kenapa ya mereka bisa kompak seperti itu? Maksudku, ini bukan kali pertama aku melihat Karma-kun dan Nakamura-san bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Benar juga …" Nagisa mengangguk-angguk, teringat eksperimen lab minggu lalu dimana Karma dan Rio juga ada dalam satu kelompok yang sama. "Apa ya?"

.

.

Siang itu, Kayano, Kataoka dan Kanzaki sedang mengobrol di stasiun sambil menunggu anggota rombongan mereka datang—tinggal dua orang lagi, Rio dan Sumire. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan membeli _crepe_ di sebuah_ café_ yang baru buka beberapa hari yang lalu, karena kebetulan Kanzaki mendapatkan kupon diskon 50% sebanyak lima buah (Kayano sempat bingung apakah gadis manis ini adalah Dewi Fortuna sendiri atau bukan). Yang menanggapi ajakan Kanzaki adalah Kayano, Kataoka, Rio, dan Sumire, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pergi bersama dari stasiun.

Ketika sedang seru-serunya mengobrolkan drama yang tayang semalam, muncul suara keras yang begitu khas.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggguuuuuuuu!"

JEPRET!

"HUEEE!"

"Nakamura, sudah beberapa kali kubilang, berhenti menjepret tali bra orang!"

.

.

"Nagisa, ulang tahunmu bulan Juli, kan?"

"Hm?" Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Terkejut dengan pernyataan Karma yang tiba-tiba. "Iya, Karma-kun. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah … masih cukup lama, ya."

"Aku malah tidak tahu apakah kita masih hidup pada saat itu, kautahu, Koro-sensei …" Nagisa mengedikkan bahunya. "Memangnya ada apa sih, Karma-kun?"

"… Sial. Aku terjebak dalam dilema."

"Lho, dilema apa?"

"Toko_ cosplay_ di dekat rumahku menjual kostum _maid_ lengkap dengan pita-pita dengan diskon 75%."

Deg. Perasaan Nagisa mulai tidak enak. "Jadi?"

"Aku tadinya ingin membelikannya untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, tapi ulang tahunmu masih cukup lama, dan kaubilang tadi mungkin kita sudah mati saat Maret. Makanya aku ingin melihatmu memakainya sekarang, karena Maret kita mungkin sudah mati. Eh, tapi bukankah kalau kita mati saat Maret itu artinya aku gagal membunuh Koro-sensei? Tidak bisa begitu. Oke, kalau begitu aku akan memberikannya padamu saat Juli. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu selama i—tunggu Nagisa-kun, kaumau kemana?"

.

.

"… Nagisa-kun, aku tahu kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan."

"Begitu pula kau," Nagisa meringis, lebih terlihat perih dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya. "Mereka ternyata … memang setipe."

Memang, jika dilihat hanya sekilas, Karma dan Rio ada di dua dunia yang betul-betul berbeda, namun ternyata, ada benang merah di antara mereka berdua, yang terwujud dalam hal-hal aneh yang malah, terkadang, membuat kepala Nagisa dan Kayano pusing dibuatnya. Keisengan mereka dalam berbagai hal tampaknya memang berbanding lurus dengan tingkat kecemerlangan otak mereka. Semakin cemerlang otak mereka, maka akan lebih banyak pula ide-ide mengisengi orang lain yang akan muncul, bukan begitu?

Intinya, Karma dan Rio memang berbeda, tapi sama. Paradoks? _Well, world loves that._

.

.

"Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, mereka memang mirip, ya."

"Mirip. Sangat mirip."

"Hal ini membuatku ingin mengadakan eksperimen, Nagisa-kun."

"Eksperimen apa?"

"Coba deh kaupakai bra, lalu lihat apakah Karma-kun akan menjepret talinya atau tidak. Aku sih yakin ia akan melakukannya."

"…"

.

.

**end**

untuk aghny sesama penyayang karuriiii =)) coba tebak ini pake prompt yang mana ihiw #yha


End file.
